The one time Draco caught the Snitch
by Thefortunateone
Summary: A light Drarry fic. A tiny bit fluffy. Draco is determined to catch the snitch this time. His father had come to watch the match for Merlin's sake! Potter couldnt possiblly want it more than he did.


I absolutely love Drarry! If your not a fan better go back now! But if you do like it then please comment! A beginner like me would be very grateful for feedback!

And of course I own Nothing!

000000000000000000000000000

Draco had to get it. At least this one time. Father was here for Merlin's sake.

Draco wasn't just a good flier. He was a great flier. His father himself had spent every summer until his 11th birthday teaching him. He was a great seeker too. His father had taught him well.

The only problem was that Potter was magnificent. Potter flew as if he were the wind. He caught the snitch as quick as a flash of lightning. How could Draco compete with that?

Blaise and pansy were walking him to the changing rooms when Draco was distracted from his train of thought by a mop of wild black hair walking to the rooms across the field. He glared. "Stupid Potter..."

"Oh Draco, don't grumble" sighed Pansy "this is the one. I know it! You'll get it this time!" She turned her eager face up to him as they reached the changing room and pecked his cheek. Draco grimaced.

"Good luck mate"blaise nodded.

"Thanks"Draco said and he went inside.

Crabbe and Goyle had already changed. Crabbe was swinging his beaters bat while Goyle paced. He stopped wen Draco entered. "Your dad's out there"he grunted.

Draco crossed the room and peeked outside. "So is my mum..." He said when he saw the familiar strawberry blonde ringlets beside his father's sleek head.

Draco imagined himself catching the snitch. His father's mouth would turn up in a proud smile and he would nod at him in approval. His mother would beam at him and open her arms wide.

He had to do it. He had to catch the snitch this time. No matter what. He just had to.

Potter may be wonderful on a broom with his stupid fluffy hair and stupid Firebolt but he couldn't possibly be as determined as Draco was today.

Draco made up his mind as he finished gearing up. He would do anything to catch the snitch today.

00000000000000000000

"Captains shake hands!"

Wood and Monteague grasped hands and both seemed equally determined to wrench the others hand off.

"Enough!" Madam Hooch glared "A nice fair game, all if you! On my whistle! One two three-"

"And they're off!" The Gryffindork who always hung out with twinsleys shouted into the megaphone "Immediately the gorgeous Angelina from Gryffindor has the quaffle and she's racing towards the goalpost and-Ohhhhhhhh loses it when she swerves to avoid Captain Git from Slytherin! Where's Gred and Forge when you need them!?"

Draco grinned as he rose higher above the pitch to get a better view for the snitch.

He saw Potter on the other side. Draco could tell even from here that Potter's brows were furrowed in concentration. The wild mop on his head was getting tangled in the wind. His lips were pursed. His eyes glinted as he started to move forward. He leaned in gaining more speed now. He really was magnificent on a broom.How did he even fly like-

"MALFOY MOVE IT!!" Monteague's voice from behind made Draco start. "WE'RE ALMOST EVEN NOW! GET THAT SNITCH AND WE WIN!!"

Draco saw it now. Smack middle of the field.

He raced towards the golden ball but Potter was closer than Draco on the opposite side of the ball. _**Damnit!**_ Draco thought. He needed to do something fast!

Just as Potter reached for the snitch Draco reached for Potter.

Draco cupped his face and kissed him.

Potter froze.

 _ **Perfect!**_

Draco caught a glimpse of a gold flash behind Potter's head.

The precise moment that Draco's hand clasped around the snitch was when Potter closed his eyes and leaned in.

00000000000000000000

Half an hour later in the Gryffindor common room, Harry Potter was still stunned. "That bastard...That manipulative bastard..." Harry breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair for what it seemed like the hundredth time.

"I can't believe it..." Ron sat in a daze opposite Harry "I can't believe how they won."

"I've been through the whole stupid rule book!" Hermione exclaimed as she slammed the book down on the table "there are rules about hitting the seeker, beating the seeker and even cursing the seeker but absolutely nothing about what Malfoy did!"

"I can't believe it..." Ron said again as he lay down on the couch with one arm over his face.

"That evil, manipulative, nasty little..." Harry couldn't believe it either. When Malfoy had kissed him Harry had thought just for a millisecond that- Harry shook his head and stood up and walked up to the fireplace.

Of course not. The very next second Malfoy had turned his back to him with the snitch in hand and flown off to his elated teammates.

"That git is not going to get away with this." Harry said.

Ron sat up"what are you gonna do, Harry?".

Harry turned to look at him with his jaw set. "I don't know yet. But he's NOT going to get away with this."

00000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common, their victory was being celebrated with pomp. Winning this match put them in the lead. But the star was no where to be found.

Draco was lying on his bed in shock. His whole house had been delighted with him. It didn't matter HOW he did it. All it mattered was that he had gotten Slytherin in the lead. And anyway nobody thought he had actually _enjoyed_ doing it. It was just a distraction.

But Draco couldn't join the celebration. He had raced to his dorm as fast as he could. He didnt want to face anyone now. Not even his parents. Especially not his parents. Draco lay in his bed in utter shock with only one thought on his mind. _**Had Potter kissed him back??**_


End file.
